


Protect your honor

by Saku015



Series: Yaku Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Yaku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Some Nekoma students talk shit about Lev. Yaku cannot let that happen.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yaku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 167





	Protect your honor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Cats.

When Yaku heard the whispers, he didn’t want to believe his ears. It was two first years talking with expressions on their faces which Yaku wanted to punch down.

”Have you seen him?” The girl asked her friend with distaste in her voice.

”Of course I did,” the boy answered, his lips turning up in a smirk. ”He is so big you couldn’t miss him.” The girl giggled, then shook her head.

”I heard he sucks at volleyball too, which is strange, if you ask me, cause with his height...”

”I bet there are more valuable players in this school,” the boy said with disappointment in his voice. ”He is just a waste of space.”

That was the last straw. Yaku moved just as fast as a demon would and the first year was pushed against the wall within the blink of an eye. By that time, the girl ran out to somewhere. Yaku grabbed the others’ tie and pulled him down.

”Now listen here, you piece of shit!” He growled and the asshole looked like he was ready to piss himself. ”It might be true that he is clumsy and has to develop his techniques, but he is dedicate, hard-working and has a bigger heart than you have ever had!”

”W-what is your problem, you midget?” The first year asked with shaking like a leaf. Yaku’s eyebrow twitched and was about to kick the asshole in the balls when a voice stopped them.

”What is going on here, Yaku?” They heard coach Nekomata’s voice and they turned towards him.

”The asshole talked shit about Lev,” Yaku said matter-of-factly, shaking the boy with every word to give emphasis. Nekomata closed his eyes with a slight shake of his head.

”I really appreciate how dedicated you are to your teammates,” the old man started, ”but you shouldn’t intimidate students like that. They might have never recover from it.”

After his last class had ended, Yaku took his way towards the gym, scowling. His teacher called him back to talk about the grade of his last test – it was A+, so the praise was inevitable – so he knew practice had already been started. When he pushed the gym door open and said his greetings, every head in the gym turned towards him collectively. 

”What?” The small libero asked, cocking his head to the side. ”You’re all looking at me as if you had-” but he couldn’t finish because Lev tackled him, ending with both of them on the floor.

”Yaku-san!” Lev bawled into his shoulder and Yaku looked at Kai for an explanation.

”The gossip of what you did at lunch break spread like wildfire,” the other said with one of his kind smiles and Yaku groaned, then pushed Lev on the shoulder.

”Let go of me, beanpole,” he grunted, trying to wriggle out from the hug.

”B-but Yaku-san protected me!” Lev cried, wrapping his arms around the smaller male even tighter.

”I just couldn’t let some extras talk shit about the team. It wasn’t about you,” Yaku said, hoping he could persuade Lev to let him go.

”Oh, really?” Kuroo spoke up and Yaku felt dread settling in his stomach. ”There were little shits talking shit about me as well when we were first years, but you had never stood up for me like that,” he sing-songed and Yaku wanted to commit murder.

”Is that true, Yaku-san?” Lev sniffled and Yaku sighed. There was no way he could win this battle.


End file.
